This disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and method and a program, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus and method and a program which involve extraction of a feature value.
In order to control operation of a television receiver, a remote controller is used. If a button of the remote controller is operated, then an infrared signal corresponding to the operated button is transmitted to the television receiver which is an object of control. The television receiver controls various operations based on a command corresponding to the received infrared signal.
However, although the remote controller is often placed on a table, a sofa or the like, the place at which it is placed is sometimes forgotten. In such an instance, the user must seek for the remote controller inconveniently.
Therefore, also it has been proposed to input a command by a gesture of the user. In order to detect a gesture, a predetermined algorithm is used to estimate a gesture of a person. An algorithm of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Ankur Agarwal and Bill Triggs, A Local Basis Representation for Estimating Human Pose from Cluttered Images, Proceedings of the 7th Asian Conference on Computer Vision, 2006.